Nightingale
by Paper Ray
Summary: Porque tras los acontecimientos del festival del Rey Dragón, tú, Yukino, sabías que las pesadillas no se detendrían, al igual que el mar oscuro que te ahoga gracias a tus viles y traicioneros temores.


_Mucho gusto. Muy bien, aquí estamos ahora, subiendo mi primer one shot en este fandom como lo es Fairy Tail, y porqué no, también mi primer en este mundo de Fanfiction, al cual me hice cuenta por la insistencia de Usagi-chan, creo que varios sabe quien es ella, ¿No? __Gracias por dar click a la historia y querer leerla. _

_Últimamente__ he tenido una debilidad por estos tres integrantes de Sabertooth, aunque más que nadie por Yukino Aguria, así que este one shot es dedicado más que nadie a ella._

_Me gusta escribir en segunda persona, espero y no les moleste._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**[ Nightingale ]**

**.**

**.**

_"Buenas noches Yukino."_

Siempre dicen tus compañeros de gremio, tus nakamas, tu familia, mientras que asientes como respuesta y cierras la puerta de tu habitación, para así buscar tu pijama. Pero sabías que eso, el cambiarse de ropa y buscar arroparte en tus cobijas, no te ayudaría en nada. Tú Yukino, sabes bien que nuevamente no lograrías dormir. Nuevamente el mundo de los sueños te jugaría bromas pesadas.

Nuevamente las imágenes de como tu hermana Sorano se te había sido arrebatada, llegaban a tu mente. Nuevamente las imágenes de cómo Kagura te había derrotado y de paso, el maestro Gemma humillado delante de todos, se volvían a repetir en tu mente. Y también, las más dañinas, el día del festival del Rey Dragón.

Dónde las personas no paraban de gritar, de llorar. Donde el terror se vivía en carne propia por las calles de Crocus. Donde los gritos, hacían eco en tu cabeza y no te dejaban descansar. Aquellos ecos eran dolorosos, aquellos sueños convertidos en pesadillas te lastimaban. Te hacen llorar.

Y a pesar de querer hacerte la fuerte, sabes bien que tarde o temprano terminas desmoronándote entre esas cuatro paredes, y que aquella luz que tanto buscas encontrar para ser guiada, se opacaba en la oscuridad de tu mente.

Te encontrabas ciega ahora mismo. Te sientes como en un infierno, a pesar de nunca comentárselo a alguien, tú Yukino, sientes quemarte por dentro, imaginando que en cualquier momento, aquella puerta volverá a abrirse dejado salir a aquellos dragones. Volviendo a revivir la pesadilla, la masacre.

"_Alto"_

Es todo lo que susurras, lo que puedes decir ante aquel cine dentro de tu cabeza. Es lo único que puedes decir ante el miedo que ahora sientes.

Las cicatrices estaban actuando por sí solas.

"_Paren"_

Pero las pesadillas no se detienen, el terror te ahoga en aquel mar oscuro del cual no puedes salir. Tu misma te pierdes en aquel laberinto. Tu misma te haces a la idea, que sola no podrás salir, que necesitas de alguien más para escapar, para dejar de correr, de huir.

—Yukino.

Y alguien habla en la puerta, tras haber escuchado seguramente tus gritos. Y esa voz, tú la conoces, aquel eco es bien conocido para ti.

—Yukino.

Una segunda voz se une, y con el cuerpo sudando, te levantas de la cama, pensando en sí abrir la puerta o dejarte dominar por tus temores. Dejar el dolor solo contigo, no involucrar a terceros, ya que nadie lo merecía.

Tu más que nadie, habías sabido que no solo tú sufrías y tenías cicatrices tras los acontecimientos del destival del dragón. Tú muy bien sabías que Sting y Rogue sufrían. Ambos, tenían pesadillas también. Ambos, habían estado a punto de perderlo todo también ese día.

Más eso no te reconforta ni un poco. Eso más que ayudar, te daba un peso extra. Ya que los estabas molestando cuando ellos, tenían sus propios temores de los cuales preocuparse.

— ¿Estás bien?

Te pregunta Sting, tú respondes con un sí.

— ¿Segura?

Pregunta ahora Rogue, y sin dejar que aquel nudo salga, vuelves a responder sí.

Pero a ellos esas respuestas no los convencen, ellos tienen a habilidad de detectar tus lágrimas y lo sabes, por eso, no te sorprendes cuando la puerta se es abierta ni mucho menos, cuando ellos te miran con aquella preocupación en sus ojos.

Tu odiabas verlos así, y más, cuando sabes que es tu culpa.

—Estoy bien.

Vuelves a decir, para poder creerlo. Mas tus lágrimas te traicionan, como siempre, tu debilidad te traiciona y te lleva al suelo.

Solo que ahora, teniendo el sostén de aquel par de dragon slayers, quienes sentían tu temor desde el momento que habías regresado. Ellos te conocían muy bien, más de lo que imaginabas, por eso ahora desistían el dejarte sola.

Ellos nunca te abandonarían, no dejarían que como a ellos, la oscuridad te consumiera.

—Tranquila Yukino…

Susurra Sting, tú tiemblas abrazándolos con más fuerza.

—Estamos contigo.

Repite Rogue, y las lágrimas caen con más fuerza de tus ojos. Quieres creer en ellos, realmente lo quieres hacer. En ellos, en tus héroes que venían a salvarte de tu propia oscuridad y demonios.

Y lloras, no puedes dejar de hacerlo.

Lloras, mientras que el crescendo del silbido del ruiseñor, canta en la ventana de tu habitación, avisándote, que las sombras se está alejando y que un nuevo día, ha llegado al fin a tu vida.

Diciéndote que con aquellos caballeros abrazándote, las pesadillas dejaban de existir, y que el desahogarse, era un gozo que debías aprovechar a creces.

—Gracias…— Dices, sintiendo tus párpados caer.

Sabiendo bien, que quizás ahora los sueños se quedarían como sueños, las pesadillas no harían nueva presencia. Que Sting y Rogue estaban contigo, siempre lo estarían, junto a ese crescendo del silbido de aquel ruiseñor, que te avisaba el comienzo de un nuevo día en tu vida.

.

**[Fin]**

**.**

* * *

_¿Les gustó?, realmente espero que sí. Mi primer one shot en este ámbito. aunque no lo crean y a pesar de ser un chico, no me gusta escribir cosas obscenas ni mucho menos de sexo. Soy más de estos temas y el romance._

_Se despide Paper Ray_

**_Aka: Ray-kun_**

**_[Review?]_**


End file.
